Demigods Wizarding War
by TrueTeal
Summary: The Seven, plus Nico, Thalia, Grover, The Stolls, and Clarisse go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio from Voldemort, and his new allies, Kronos, Gaia, and their army of monsters, giants, and Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of a rewrite of a previous story I had previously started, but I kind of lost interest in it because it was developing too slow. This story is going to feature a very similar plot, though without the witches and wizards reading the PJO books. It will allow the story to progress faster and get to the parts that y'all really want to read (Demigods vs. Umbridge, The actual battles, etc). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Harry Potter. They are the property of their original authors, Rick Riordan, and JK Rawling, respectively.**

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Anouncement**

**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

**6:00 PM**

**Harry's POV:**

I had just arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, which was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, with Dumbledore as their leader. It also happened to be my Godfather, Sirius Black's, house. The Order had just rescued me not only from the Dursley's, but also potentially additional attacks by dementors. I shivered just thinking about them.

My friends, Ron and Hermione, as well as the rest of Ron's family, were glad to see me, especially Ron and Hermione, the latter of which was so excited that she nearly crushed me in a bone crunching hug. She was so happy tha she didn't seem to notice she was killing me slowly until Ron brought her attention back.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad to see them too, but it was short lived due to my crankiness from the events of tonight leading the Ministry to charge me with using magic outside of school and violating the Statute of Secrecy for casting a Patronus to protect myself and my cousin, who was essentially unconscious by that point, from the dementors. But they were hell bent on get me expelled from Hogwarts. And then I remembered that Ron and Hermione never sent me letters keeping me informed of what was happening. And, cue the yelling.

"I asked you two to keep me informed of what was happening! You promised me you would! How can I trust you when you were hiding valuable information from me!"

Hermione burst into tears. "We weren't hiding anything from you Harry! Professor Dumbledore told us not to send those letters because they could be intercepted! I am sorry we broke our promise though."

Ron held Hermione in a hug to help her calm down from crying, while I simply walked away. It hurt me to yell at them like that, especially once I saw Hermione crying like that. It tore me apart. But I wasn't ready to apologize, as I was too angry with them and cranky with my mind going back to the hearing. I just walked away and stayed to myself for a little bit to regain control of my emotions. A few minutes later, I went back and apologized to my friends, especially Hermione.

"Harry, we understand your stress. And you have the right to be angry. Your words stung. They really hurt me, but that's not the only thing that made me cry. It was also because I wanted to share news with you, but I wasn't allowed to, and I didn't want to be punished for sending it anyways." Hermione said, barely crying anymore. "I accept your apology." "As do I", Ron added.

Then Mrs. Weasley came in the room. "Children, Professor Dumbledore wants you all to join us in the meeting. I don't approve of it, but he says he wants to make an announcement, and he says it will have an impact on this upcoming year."

"OK Mum, we're coming", Ron replies.

We head down to the meeting while Hermione continues to dry her tears. I feel really bad for her for what I did to cause her to cry. However, I am really curious about what Dumbledore has to say.

Once we were all settled down, he stood up and began to speak.

"OK everyone. I have an announcement to make. Last year, things didn't go as planned with the Triwizard Tournament. This year, we're doing something a little different. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting some American Exchange Students. These kids are strong, strong willed, and may have a short temper, but they are good kids and they wanted to see what Hogwarts is like, so they will be staying here the whole year. I expect you children will be on your best behavior and treat them kindly and with respect. Also, they will be staying here until it is time to catch the train to Hogwarts, which they will ride on with you. Thank you. Questions?"

"Professor, how many are coming?" Hermione asked.

"There will be fourteen of them. Nine boys and five girls."

"That's a lot of exchange students, Professor Dumbledore", Hermione said.

"It is, Mrs. Granger, but don't you worry, they won't hurt you, I hope they will be able to control their tempers enough for that, though I'd really watch out for one girl, she is typically easy to anger and is unpredictable. If I knew which one, I'd tell you who it is, but I don't yet know their names. They will be arriving in the morning. Be nice to them, promise?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore", we all chanted, with Hermione getting really excited about the exchange students. Ron and I were a bit more skeptical, but I was certainly at least going to give them a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Here is the second chapter to this story. I will also be writting another one, though it will not be posted until this one is completed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I only own the plot and the drama that all 17 mischievious teens create during their fifth year at Hogwarts.**_

_**Chapter 2: Seriously? A(nother) Quest**_

_**Camp Half Blood**_

_**1:00 PM**_

**_Percy POV_**

I was relaxing on the beach with my new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We had gotten off to a rocky start when I first arrived at camp four years ago. But during our first quest, we did become friends, and well, here we are, the Titan War is over, and we have made our relationship official. And I love it. But I love Annabeth more.

Anyways, we are relaxing on the beach after a nice lunch. We've done some sunbathing, dipping our toes in the water, and some swimming. Also, we had an epic splash fight and an epic game of underwater tag, which I won both by the way. We were in the water, fixing to kiss, when Mr. D showed up.

"Hm, hm. I hope you weren't about to kiss Peter Johnson, were you, Ameilia Cann?"

"Mr. D!" We both shouted simultaniously. "Where did you come from, and how long have you been here?" I asked. "By the way, it's Percy Jackson, and she's Annabeth Chase. Seriously, Mr. D, where do you come up with these names?"

"Whatever. I came from the big house, and I just teleported here a few seconds ago. Chiron wants you two to come to the big house. I don't know why he likes you two so much. You're just a couple of snotty nosed little brats to me. Anyways, better move on before I turn you two into a dolphin, Mr. Johnson, and a duck, Ms. Cann."

"Thanks for the message Mr. D." Annabeth says. "I'm sorry you think we're snotty nosed brats. We don't know what we did to you, but we're sorry nonetheless"

"Whatever. Hurry along now, children. The clock is ticking."

"Alright. We are going. See you later Mr. D."

As soon as Annabeth said that, he disapeared.

"Come on Percy, we've gotta go see what Chiron wants. Will you dry me off?"

"Sure, Wise Girl."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. That's much better. Race you to the Big House!"

"Hey! Not fair! You got a head start!"

"You'd better catch up then, Seaweed Brain!"

_**Annabeth POV:**_

I arrived at the Big House a few minutes later. I stood on the portch up agaisnt the closed door, arms folded accross my chest as if I'd been there waiting for a long time. But Percy wasn't that far behind me.

"Finally, you show up, Seaweed Brain. I was starting to get worried you'd gotten lost or attacked by a monster and was about to send a search party out looking for you."

"Hey Wise Girl, it's not as if I got swept away by Hurricane Dorian."

"True that, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's go inside."

Once we entered to meeting room, everyone was sitting around the Ping Pong table like always, goofing off as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Chiron had an annoyed look on his face thanks to the antics of Leo, Jason, Thalia, and the Stolls.

"What took you guys so long?" Thalia asked.

"Well, Percy and I were swimming, and then Mr. D. showed up and Percy almost got turned into a dolphin-"

They all burst out laughing.

"-And almost got me turned into a duck."

Cue even more raucus laughter from the boys, plus Thalia, and a bunch of snorting from Clarisse.

"OK children, settle down. I have something important to talk to you about."

We settled down, Percy and I found a spot on the floor in front of Chiron, as if we were back in preschool waiting for the teacher to read us a story, as all the seats were occupied. It didn't bother me much, cause I had my Seaweed Brain next to me, but I did blush a little thinking about it.

"Alright, so you all know about the Greek and Roman Gods, as well as the Norse and Egyptian Gods. But have you thought about other people who may posess some magical capabilities?"

"You mean like witches with those pointy hats, creepy cackling, and waving sticks saying: bibity boppity Boo?" Leo commented. We all started laughing. Some rolling on the floor.

"Leo, I highly doubt that would be a real spell," I said. "And those sticks are called wands."

"Correct, Ms. Chase. Now, I will tell you that witches are real. As well as wizards. Their ancestors were the original wizards and witches blessed with magical abilities by Hecate herself. Eventually, their magic go watered down to the point where they had to find a way to channel their magic so they could use it. That is how they came up with wands."

"Anyways, you all will be traveling to Great Brittain to attend their most prestigious school. It is located in Scotland, but you will be going to London for a couple weeks to stay with the Weasley family at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. While there, you will get to know the people there, get prepared for the school year, and learn more about their fight against Voldemort, an evil wizard who is trying to take over the wizzarding world and make himself immortal. The God's are affraid he may have made a deal with Gaia and Kronos, so that they will help him crush the wizards who stand in his way, and he will help them crush us. You have to befriend them, but your job is to protect four teens from Voldemort, and the entire school, from monster attacks. Three of the four are known as the Golden Trio. They are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They all have different areas of strength. Ron is good with charms and battle strategy, he loves chess. Harry is excellent at defensive magic, and Hermione is strong in all areas of the corricullum, though she's best at charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, and classes like that. She is the smart one from their group. The fourth child you'll be protecting is Ron's little sister, Ginny, though she is only one year behind the Golden Trio, you'll see her quite often."

"Hold up. We're fighting a guy called Moldywarts?" Percy says, laughing like a two year old, as do the other boys, except Nico, and Thalia is on the floor. I guess I can't get onto Percy for this though, as I was laughing like a three or a four year old. What can I say? It was pretty funny what Percy said, though I knew it wasn't Moldywarts. It definitely was Voldemort.

"OK children. Calm down. We weren't finished yet."

As we calmed down, Leo managed to ask Chiron what the name of the school is. "It's called Hogwarts."

Cue even more laughter. I know, we acted like little kids, but hey, it was funny. I was the first one to be finished laughing. I asked Chiron how we were getting there, when we were leaving, and what our cover is.

"Excellent questions, Annabeth. The answer to your first question is that you will be flying, and you will be leaving in one hour to go to the airport. Your cover is that you attend Mr. Brunner's Academy of the Magical Arts and Sciences. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is an old friend of mine. He knows what you are, as do most of the teachers, except one teacher. Albus is not happy with her being on his staff, but the ministry insisted that she join the staff. He doesn't trust her to know about what you are. Now, Percy, Nico, Hazel, don't worry, Zeus has sworn on the River Styx not blast you out of the sky. He wants to see Kronos, Gaia, and Voldemort stopped, so he's not concerned about you traveling through his domain. In fact, he actually suggested it, say he didn't want Nico to use up too much energy. Also, Hecate will bless you all while you sleep on the plane. Now, go pack. You don't have much time."

"Yes Chiron. We will do our best."

"I know you will, child. Now, go pack up, Annabeth."

"Of course, Chiron. We will make sure they are stopped."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey y'all! I know it's been awhile since I uploaded. Please don't count on regular uploads due to work and school. I'm a busy guy with a wife and four pets, two cats, and two dogs (a Shih Tzu who is barely still considered a puppy, and a Miniature Doctson that is trouble, as we're having a tough time potty training her.) Anyways, I'm getting this chapter done now because I have a little bit of time on my hands and I'll be doing my schoolwork tomorrow, as well as watching my Jaguars, and hopefully rookie sixth round sensation Gardner Minshew, dominate the Saints at home, probably without Jalen Ramsey, but I expect DJ Chark to continue to be **_**_dominant._**

**_Anyways, I would like to add a comment about the setting of this story, a small detail that I overlooked in the timing of the events. The Titan War is over, but the Giant War has begun. Percy had been missing, and Jason arrived (thanks, Hera!). Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Jason, plus Coach Hedge, had made the trip to the Roman Camp, and collected Percy, Hazel, and Frank. They had their adventure with Kato and Porky (Phorcles) at the aquarium, and have now come back to Camp to pick up supplies and complete basic maintainence and inspections on the Argo II. Nico had also managed to somehow escape his captors, and returned to camp. Lady Artemis had sent Thalia back to camp because the Gods had issued the quest and her assistance was requested. Coach Hedge will also tag along as their "Chaperone", as he calls it, but the kids consider him as being their babysitter, as he wants to make sure Annabeth and Percy don't do "it" again. (Anyone who has read the third book of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena, will know what I am referring to.)_**

**_Sorry for the long note to begin this chapter. I just had to clear things up so that we were all on the same page. I also apology for the long overdue update to this story. Please enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from these two amazing series, just the plot of the Demigods going to Hogwarts to fight Voldy belong to me._**

**_Chapter 3: A (Surprisingly, and Somewhat), Uneventful Flight_**

**_Percy's POV:_**

I ran back to my cabin to pack, and to my surprise, I found a gift from my father on the bed along with a note. On the bed was a dark blueish-green trunk painted to look like gentle sea waves. Next to it was a small bag full of golden dracmas. I then picked up the note from my dad:

_"Dear Percy,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I'm sorry you and your friends have to divert your attention away from protecting our world from Gaia, but things have recently become more dire, and we need to stop this evil wizzard because if he gains immortality, Harry Potter will be unable to defeat him, and his new allies Gaia and Kronos have promised him that he'd replace Hecate of God of Magic. This is something we cannot allow to happen, as defeating him will help weaken our main enemies. This trunk is magically enhanced by Hecate to hold any amount of stuff you could ever want, without end and without being heavy at all. It will also appear to be a normal suitcase to mortals, so that you and your friends don't draw funny looks for having trunks, which are outdated, but still used commonly by the wizzarding world, and you don't want to stick out there, either. I sent you some golden dracmas to give yourself some money to be able to contact Chiron, your mom, or me until you get to your vault at the bank, which I have constantly stockpilled for you. Your friends have similar vaults. Take what you need. In conclusion, I want to say good luck, son, you've made me proud, and continue to do so every day. Your friends got a trunk as well, but no dracmas and no note from their parents, though I dropped a bag of dracmas off at each of their cabins with their name on the bag, just to show my support. Unfortunately, this is all the help I can provide at this time. Please tell your friends I said hello and good luck, and give Annabeth a hug for me. Athena and I may not have been on the best of terms, and Athena is still fuming some about you dating her daughter, but she'll get over it eventually. I love Annabeth like she's my own, and have made it known to Athena that, for yours and Annabeth's sake, I'd like to put the past behind us and at least be supportive of you two. She hasn't agreed yet, but I can see she's getting tired of being angry and so her fuming is slowly subsiding._

_Love Dad,_

_Poseidon."_

After reading the note, I decided to use one of the dracmas and IM my mom.

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson, Manhattan."

The image began to come into focus, and I saw my mom in the kitchen getting herself a cup of sweet tea. It's something new she recently started enjoying, especially after she married Paul, who is originally from Jacksonville, Florida (**Don't know if this is true, but for the sake of this story, it is.**)

"Hi mom."

"Percy! It's been so long! How are you? You had Annabeth and I so worried! She came here every week to update me on the search and to sit on my lap and cry herself to sleep in my arms. It was adorable, but sad at the same time. Sometimes I cried with her, but only briefly. Being the adult, I felt like I had to be strong for her, as she was tirelessly searching everywhere for you."

"I'll have to thank Annabeth for updating you, but it's so hard to imagine her acting like a little kid like that, it's completely opposite of her character."

"Well, Percy, sometimes we come into contact with situations that wear us down to the breaking point, and for her, her trips here were the breaking point every time. After I was sure she was asleep, I made sure she was tucked into your bed so that she could get some sleep. I wasn't about to wake her up, she needed to rest."

"Thanks mom. She's appreciative of it, she now knows what it's like to have a family that cares, like you and Paul."

"Doesn't her father and step-mother care about her?"

"Her father does, to some extent. But her step-mother was abusive, and so was her father at times, but only when he got himself too drunk to think straight. Whenever he came to and was sober, he'd always try to make it up to her, knowing he'd made a mistake, and she said it only happened a couple times from him in that way, but they both did it when a monster tried to attack, thinking she was at fault. But her step-mother did it daily, and that's when she ran away."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If she needs anything from me and Paul, even if it's to kind of relive her childhood in some ways from any age level, we'd be happy to help. These wars and quests have been hard on you all, and going back to being a little kid, even just through actions, objects, and interactions with parent figures can, in some cases, help people regain some lost time and or experience things they may never have experienced or were too young to remember it. Like she never got to cellabrate her 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, or 12th birthdays in the traditional way. Maybe one summer or holiday break we can cellabrate these past birthdays with her, with whatever presents an 8 year old Annabeth would have wanted, just so she can experience the love and care that she deserved at the time, even if she doesn't play with the toys and such she gets, but saves them for whenever you two get married and have a daughter, that'd be fine with me. Like I said, whatever she needs, physically or mentally, we are here for her, and you and the rest of your friends from camp."

"Thanks mom. I think the birthdays will at least be a nice gesture to her. She'll appreciate it. Also, I wanted to say hi to you and let you know that even though I've just gotten back to camp, we are kind of going on a miniature quest within our big quest to stop Gaia and Kronos (again). But they now have a dark wizzard for an ally, and we are needed to protect a group of kids who are important to stopping him. From what Chiron has told us about them, the one boy was, at least at an earlier age, worse off than me, and was abused physically and emotionally by his Aunt and Uncle." **(I know the Dursley's didn't usually physically abuse Harry, but they did mentally abuse him, gave him an accessive amount of chores almost daily, and neglected him and his basic needs to some extent, which would ultimately make them guilty of Child Abuse and Neglect under United States law. I don't know about Britain, but it should be somewhat similar.) **"Maybe if we befriend them, they might come cellabrate Annabeth's belated birthdays and having extravagant birthday parties for her that fit that age group."

"Good idea Percy."

"Anyways, I wanted to let you know I was back, but that I was leaving again. I've gotta go now mom. Gotta catch a plane to London within the next 45 minutes. Still have to pack too. I love you and Paul."

"We love you too, Percy, and miss you. Give our love to Annabeth, too."

"I will. Bye mom."

"Bye Percy. Please don't forget to message me while you're there."

"I won't. Love you!"

I swept my hand through the mist, severing the already fading connection. I quickly packed my trunk with any I could think of: clean clothes, dracmas, etc. I then headed off to Half-Blood Hil.

When I got there, everyone else was there, and so was Chiron and Coach Hedge.

"Ok children. I want to wish you all luck on the quest. Be good, follow the rules as best as you can, don't reveal yourselves unless absolutely necessary, and stay safe. Coach Hedge will be accompaning you all as your chaperone, as the Mortals would be suspicious of so many underage passengers without an adult present. Take care, and enjoy yourselves.

We loaded up in the van, which Hecate made to fit us all comfortably. We got to the airport quickly, made through security with only minor problems, boarded the plane as a group and actually had a few rows all to ourselves, and took off for London. The flight itself was uneventful, but I'll explain what happened at security the next time I see you, reader.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. The first thing I'd like to say here is that no where in the books or movies does it really suggest that Annabeth was abused at any point in her life. I do believe that she briefly opens up in the first or second book about why she ran away from home, but mainly focused on the monster attacks at their home in California. The only reason I strayed from that here was to help bring about awareness to a serious crime where the children are usually too young to know what to do and or are too affraid of what would happen to them if they speak up and ask for help. All I ask is that if you are reading this and you are being abused yourself in some way, please find a way to get help. There are ways of getting help that are discreet, like passing a note to a classmate shortly before heading home. Just write "HELP" and the address. If you feel like a friend or a classmate is in a similar situation, take action. Don't wait. You never know if they are actually being hurt. Tell a teacher your concerns, or simply call the police and send them on a wellness check. If nothing is wrong, it does not hurt you, but if something is wrong, you could end up saving a classmate's life. This is why I made Annabeth an abused child. Her prominence in the PJO story makes her a candidate to help spread awareness, plus the fact that we as PJO readers have very few details about her father and step-mother that Annabeth very well could have been a victim of child abuse, though not likely.**_

_**Secondly, I would like to say that Chapter 3 was cut off short. This chapter picks up from Half-Blood Hill to landing at Heathrow Airport in London.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Harry Potter. Just the plot is mine.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Flight (For Real This Time)**_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Of course Percy would be the last one to arrive at the top of Half-Blood Hill. He nearly made us late. Good thing it only takes Argus a few minutes to drive to Lagardia Airport, as he is a very, and I mean very, fast driver. One time, a mortal cop tried, and failed, to pull Argus over, but oh well. No one was hurt.

Any ways, after Chiron spoke to us for a few minutes, we loaded our trunks into the van. Mine was a stormy gray color. Percy had a dark sea green color. Thalia and Jason had similar shades of clear blue. Nico had a pitch black trunk with little skulls painted on it, and a handle with a skull carved on it. Creepy. Grover's trunk looked like it was different shades of green and brown, like the color of plants. Kind of reminded me of the US Army Camoflage. Leo's was deep red with orange flames. Hazel's was black with gold trim and diamonds in the handle. Frank's was deep red. Clarisse's was also red, only her's was blood red with angry hogs heads painted on it and an angry hogs head on the top of the handle, which it was also bright red with flaming electric eyes. Piper's was pink. Of course her mom would send a pink one. The Stolls had similar trunks, though one had a handle with a flying sandle carved on it, the other, the Hermes symbol of the cadecus and snakes (Travis's). Katie had one similar to Grover that was mostly green, but had small pictures of flowers and other plants painted on it. Also, Will Solace decided to come along as well to act as our healer. His trunk was golden yellow like the sun. No surprise there.

We all seemed to have received a small bag of drachmas as well, though surprisingly, they were left at our doors by Posiedon. I'm sure Percy will explain later why his dad did this. He's my second favorite of the Olympians, only behind my mom, and favorte god.

Now, we were in the van, Argus and Coach Hedge in the front. Coach Hedge told us to stay quiet so Argus could focus and get us there quickly. We obeyed, not wanting to get on Coach Hedge's bad side this soon after the quest began.

We arrived at Lagardia fifteen minutes later, since Argus was driving down the interstate at 150 mph and 90 mph on major city roads (its by magic that we didn't hit anything because Hecate put some sort of spell on our van to make it able to go through other vehicles, and buildings, without causing a wreck. Smart thinking on Hecate's part.

We ran to security, but we were able to conceal our weapons. Coach Hedge was mildly irritated that the security officers wanted to pat us all down. He got frustrated enough that he called them cupcakes. It made those of us who had been recently on the Argo II laugh uncontrollably, while Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Will also laughed, to varying extents. Anyway, we made it through security and made it to the gate just as they were calling "Last Call for Delta Air Flight 1715 to London. The attendant was just closing the door when I ran foward with my ticket in hand and shouted: "WAIT!"

Then I ran into her and knocked all the tickets out of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you Okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Are you on this flight, sweetie?"

Yes. But please don't call me sweetie. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm sixteen."

"Okay. Do you have your ticket?"

"I dropped it when I collided with you. It should be mixed up in your pile. My name is Annabeth. I'm with this group over right there. They have their tickets."

Another airport employee came over and said:

"It's time to close up so the plane can take off."

"She dropped her ticket."

"Are you on this flight?"

"Yes. I'm with this group here."

"Okay. Board her, but walk her to her seat since she doen't have her ticket." (This is a parody of the conversation in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York.)

We all took our seats and buckled up. A few minutes later, we took off with only Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel gripping the armrests with white knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey y'all! I am back with another chapter. I have finished class **_**_temporarily, so I have a little bit of time to update this story. The last chapter ended with a little bit of humor, but I wanted to make it clear here that I do not own anything involving any of the Home Alone movies, which I still enjoy. With that said, this chapter will begin with the group arriving at Grimmauld Place. We'll skip the plane ride conversation so as to help move the story along a little bit. (I really want to get to the point where I can annoy Umbridge and Malfoy). Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story of them meeting each other._**

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Nico's POV:_**

We were all glad to get off the plane after a long weather delay caused us to make an emergency landing in Halifax, Nova Scotia (we also lost engine #2 to a fan disk explosion that took out the hydrolics. The only reason we didn't crash was not because of the pilot's awesome flying skills, but because Jason controled the wind to help get the plane on the ground safely. I really didn't want to die in an air disaster and have dad, Posiedon, and the other olypians blaming Zeus for blasting us out of the sky.

We were supposed to arrive just before breakfast, but the delay caused us to arrive soon before dinner.

"Hold on to me guys. We'll shadow travel there." Everyone grabbed onto me and we were off into the shadows. We came out onto a dark street full of old houses. We were supposed to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but there was no Number 12. Just numbers 11 and 13. Then something magical happened. Right between numbers 11 and 13, another house, somehow darker, and creepier than the rest, came into view out of nowhere, pushing the other two to the side.

"So, who wants to knock?" Annabeth asked, a bit creeped out.

"I will", Percy said. "After all, this is part of our fight against Gaia."

Percy knocked three times, and then a plump red headed woman answered the door.

"Why hello dears! You must be the American exchange students! Please, come in! I'm Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Since there's so many of us, we'll introduce ourselves properly to the whole group. It'll be easier that way."

"That's a great idea, dear."

Annabeth beamed at the compliment.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter. It's late here and my arms and hands are getting tired. The incident with the plane was a parody of a real situation with a DC10 that had it's fan disk in the #2 engine explode over Iowa, severing the hydrolic lines and causing Captain Al Haynes to crash land at a small airport. 57 passengers were killed, including several children. Thanks for reading. Hopefully, chapter 6 will be up soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait. Was kinda busy these last few weeks with the holidays, school, and it seems almost like a never ending job search. Anyways, thanks for being paitient with me. This chapter will be short, but it will act as a filler. There will be one more filler chapter after this one, and I do promise that the chapters will get longer, **_**_after all, I intend on breaking the record for most chapters with this story, and the most words as well. I believe we are well on our way to getting there. Now, without further adieu, enjoy the story._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All characters belong to either JK Rawling or Rick Riordan.**_

**Hermione's POV:**

I had expected the exchange students to around dinnertime the night before, but then Mrs. Weasley informed us that they were running late due to delays at Laguardia Airport in New York City. I was excited to meet them, nervous, and a little scared as well. What if they were mean? What if they hated muggleborns like Draco and the other Slytherins? What if they were Death Eaters? All of these thoughts ran through my mind. After all, I have read Hogwarts: A History at least ten times over the last few years, and I planned on reading it again, as a new version had just been released and I was going to buy it at Flourish and Blotts. And, according to the book, Hogwarts has never had exchange students join us for a whole year, so you know I was really courious about these new students, and a little suspicious of them as well. I just hoped that my fears were just that: fears, and that I had nothing to worry about and that they'd be nice to us. I also hoped that I'd have some things in common with at least one of them, especially if they were smart and enjoyed reading almost as much as I do.

I was the first kid awake inside Grimmauld Place, in fact, only Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were awake when I woke up. I was too excited. Anyways, we were getting ready for breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door as we followed close behind, wanting to see them.

She opened the door with a kind, motherly greeting that I always expected from Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello dears! You must be the exchange students Dumbledore said would be coming for the year! Please, come in!

Once they were inside, I realized how many there were. There was a boy with messy, windswept black hair, a muscular build, a tan, and green eyes. He kind of looked like Harry, except that he was taller more well built than Harry, like he worked out a lot. In addition, where Harry's eyes were emerald green, this boy had sea green eyes. They looked like the ocean and were absolutely mesmerizing. He was so handsome that I think I drooled a bit while looking at him. I blushed thinking about it because I had a crush on Ron, and because I think both him and the girl next to him noticed. And yeah, you could say I kinda had a crush on him. But I niticed he was holding hands with that girl. Speaking of the girl, she was really pretty. It made me feel ugly, with her beautiful honey blond hair, which was styled like that of a princess. They were princess waterfall curls, cascading down her back. She really did look like a princess, all that was missing was the little plastic tiara little girls wore when playing dress up and pretending to be a princess. I remembered when I sometimes did that when I was like four, five, six, and once or twice when I was seven going on eight. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey, like storm clouds. They were unusual, but matched her hair and tan. They were somewht intimidating. She also looked like she was athletic. Next to her was a girl with short, spikey black hair and electric blue eyes. She was fairly tall and athletic. She looked like she spent a lot of time out doors. She was wearing a black tee shirt that said "Death to Barbie", with a picture of a barbie doll with an arrow through where her heart should be. She also had a silver circlet in her hair.

Next to her was a tall boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was tan and had a small scar at the corner of his upper lip. He also athletic and looked like he'd be a shoe in to be a high school quarterback, as did the first boy. Next to him was a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidescope eyes. She looked to be Native American, complete with a feather in her hair. She was really pretty.

Next to her was a buff Asian guy with a baby face and short cropped black hair, as if he were in the military. He looked like a big, gentle teddy bear. Next to him was a dark skined girl with cinnamon hair and freaky golden eyes. Next to her was a gothic boy. He was skinny, mut had muscles. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes, which were very dark brown. They were so deep in color that they almost looked black. They were creepy. He kind of scared me a bit with his eyes, pale olive skin, and his black boots, black jeans, black tee shirt with a skull on it, and a black aviator jacket. He also had a silver skull ring on his finger. Creepy.

Nest to him was an African American boy on crutches, with a red rosta hat on. He also had a bit of a gotee. Next to him was a scranny Latino boy who looked like a Latino elf. He had short, curly dark brown hair, a smirk, and a mischievious glint in his eyes. Hed get along well with the twins. Next to him was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a fantastic smile. Next to him were two brothers with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and also a mischievious glint in their eyes. There was also a hispanic girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She looked serious. Next to her was a huge girl with mousy brown hair and a bit of a sneer on her face. I think I know who not to mess with: her. The last individual looked to be a bit older. He looked similar to the one with the rosta hat, though he was wearing a ball cap.

We stood there, in silence, not sure who'd make the first move and begin a round introductions.

_**A/N: Well, that chapter was longer than intended. Another should be coming soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey y'all! It's been a few days, but I've got a new installment of this story for y'all. My intent, from now on, is to generally have the chapters be a little longer than previous ones. We're going to try and keep moving forwaed with the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Both are the property of JK Rawling and Rick Riordan, respectfully.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

After we knocked on the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a short, plump, red headed witch answered the door. I'm hoping she's a fierce fighter. After all, this is the headquarters for a secret organization to defeat Ol' Moldy Shorts.

"Hello dears! You must be the new exchange students from America?"

"Yes ma'am", Annabeth replied.

"Well then, come in, come in!"

We did as she said and fiked inside. The place was kinda gloomy. It looked like Nico helped choose the decor in here. It felt like Annabeth, Grover, and I were back in Hades' Palace, soon to be transported back to the surface under Persephone's guidance. I looked to Annabeth and whispered: "This place giving you the creeps, Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, it is, Seaweed Brain. Something about it just doesn't feel right."

"Tell me about it", Nico said. "It feels like someone has died here."

"Well, that's pleassant", Annabeth stated.

It was at that moment that I had noticed the other people in the entrance hall, and by the looks on my friends (and kinda enemy, iin Clarise's case) faces, I could tell that they had just noticed them as well. There appeared to be a whole family of red heads (and I mean red, their hair was red-orange, like flames). The woman who had opened the door appeared to be the mom, and the man next to her, who looked like he was beginning to go bald ever so slightly (probably from stress), was her husband, a father to the four red headed kids, two boys, probably twins, looked to be a year older than us, but had a mischievous glint in their eyes, like they were planing a prank on us. Travis and Conner would immediately become friends with them, I'm sure of it. The girl looked to be a year younger than us, but she also reminded me of Rachel, who had joined us last minute along with the Stolls, though her hair was straight and tamed. There was a man with greasy, shoulder length black hair, black robes, and a sneer, a man with black medium length hair that looked unkept, who seemed to have been through something trumatic and just stopped caring about his appearance, an old man with long silver hair and long silver beard with half moon glasses, a sandy haird man who had some grey mixed in and what looked like claw marks that have become scars. I wonder what happened to him. There was a woman with bubble gum pink hair, and the last of the adults was a dark skined man. There was also a boy who looked kind of like me with his messy black hair and green eyes, but the similarities stopped there, as he wore glasses, I do not. His eyes are emerald green, mine are sea green. I have a tan, he does not. I am taller and more musullar than him as well. The most intriging feature of his is his lightning shaped scar, which I assume Zeus marked him with that scar. The other kid in the house that I had yet to observe was a girl our age with bushy brown hair and soft, gentle eyes that made me feel like she was full of warmth and kindness towards others, and that even she misbehaves, her intensions are good. I think she'll be fairly easy to befriend.

After a long pause of awkward silence, I felt it was best to break it and formally introduce ourselves.

"I think it's time we introduce ourselves to you all.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I was intently studying the new kids when one of them decided to break the awkward silence between us. It was the Harry look a like who spoke.

"I think it's time we intriduced ourselves to you all." Boy, he has a strong, commanding voice, full of confidence.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Mrs. Weasley sobbed slightly at the mention of the name Percy, the rest of the Weasley's looked saddened as well. I would too, if I were also a Weasley, after what Percy did. My train of thought was broken when the pretty girl next to him spoke.

"Hi everyone! I'm Annabeth Chase."

"And I'm Thalia. Just Thalia. I hate my last name and therefore I do not use it."

OK, that was strange. And her tone was kind of rude. I wonder what is so bad about her last name that makes her feel this way. I don't know about Snape or the other teachers, or Malfoy, but I am going to honor her wish.

"I'm Jason Grace" Said ths blond boy next to her.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean", the girl with the feather in her hair said.

"Wait, McLean?" I said. "Like Tristan McLean, the Hollywood movie actor?"

"Yes, that's my dad."

"Your dad is Tristan McLean? He's probably my favorite actor. Of course, I haven't seen all of his movies, as my parents are strict about what I can watch based on ratings. I've only watch his PG movies, except one PG13 movie of his that my parents wanted to watch and didn't realize until it was too late that it was PG13, since I really wanted to see it due to the trailer, so I kind of tricked them into letting me watch it with a simple fib. I felt guilty afterwards, though."

"Maybe I could get you his autograph sometime."  
"That'd be great! Thank you, Piper!"

"No problem."

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

It's like our moving pictures, except it is a series of images that are taken in rapid succession to make it appear that they are moving, with action and sound. They have high tech video cameras and editing equipment tha costs thousands of dollars (which is muggle American money). They have hundreds skilled people working on one movie set at a time: the producer, the camera crew, the writers, the editing crew, the stunt guys, the actors and actresses, the makeup artists, the prop designers, etcetera."

"Wow. I want to see those cameras and editing equipment."

"Don't mind him, he is obsessed with muggle technology. Please continue introducing yourselves, and then we'll introduce ourselves to you."

"Alright. I'm Nico Di Angelo", the goth/emo kid introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque."

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang".

"Hey guys! I'm Grover Underwood", this was the guy on cruthes. I felt bad for him.

"What's up peeps! I'm Super sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme-"

"LEO!" They all shouted at him.

"Get on with it!" Annabeth whisper-yelled at him.

"OK, fine. I'm Leo Valdez", the Hispanic elf guy said.

Next was the dark haired girl next to him.

Hello, I'm Reyna Arelliano-Ramirez."

She was followed by the other blond boy.

"Hey y'all! I'm Will Solace."

He was succeeded by a girl with messy red hair. It was red enough that she could pass as another Weasley.

"Hi everyone! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

She was followed by what appeared to be twins with a mischievious glint in their eyes. Great. Just what we needed. Another pair of pranksters. As if Fred and George weren't enough. Just great. Fantastic.

"Hi! I'm Travis-"

"And I'm Connor-"

"And we are the Stoll brothers!"

"And, just so you know, we are not twins", Travis stated.

And they were followed by the huge girl.

"I'm Clarisse Le Rue". She said this with a bit of a sneer. Yeah, I figured she'd be the one that'd be easy to anger.

"And I'm Coach Hedge, the chaperpme, and, all of you cupcakes better behave. I have my trusty baseball bat, and I'm not affraid to use it for disciplinary purposes. That goes for you six as well from now on. Got that, Cupcakes?" He said this while brandishing a bat and taking a few swings.

"Yes sir, I understand, we all said, well, I squeaked while quickly backing away. He kind of scared me, moreso due to the bat and the fact that he was swinging it wildly.

"Alright. It is our turn now", Professor Dumbledore said. "I'll start us off."

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and I teach Potions at Hogwarts."

"I am Mrs. Weasley. Generally, my husband and I will be looking after you all as if you're our own, just like we do with Ron's friends."

"I'm Arthur Weasley. I work at the Ministry of Magic."

"I am Sirius Black, the owner of this house, unfortunately."

"I know you!" Annabeth says. You were all over the news two years ago. It didn't matter if it was the New York Times, the Wall Street Journal, The Washington Post, the Florida Times Union, News4Jax, or Fox News. Only CNN didn't cover your escape from prison. They were too preoccupied with reporting fake news about President Trump, pushing for Impeachment, which they eventually got from the House, but the Senate voted against it and acquited him of all charges, which is great because he is truly doing a great job for muggle America."

"You do know he is innocent, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, we believe that he's innocent. The charges didn't seem to make sense", Annabeth replied.

"What's the House and the Senate?" Ginny asked.

"They make up the Legislative Branch of the mortal governemt of the United States. The three branches are: The Exective Branch, which is made up of the President, Vice President, and his cabinet members, who are his advisors. The current president is Donald J. Trump, Real Estate investor, among other things. He's a multi-billionaire. The Legislative Branch is made up of the House of Representatives, which there are 435 of them, with each state having a different number of representatives based on each states population. The Senate is made up of 100 members, each state has two senators. The third branch is the Judiciary Branch, which is the Supreme Court. There are nine judges, they serve for life or until they retire, and when one dies or retires, whomever the President is, gets to nominate a replacement, and Congress (the Legislature) approves or denies his choice. President Trump has appointed two judges: Neil Gorsuch and Bret Kavanaugh."

"Wow. That's complicated", Ron said.

"Not really, Ronald. You just have to study American Government, and the Constitution of the United States, and then you'll understand it."

"Forget I said anything."

"Whatever."

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron and I.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"It's fine dear. Just behave yourself. I don't want to write to your parents and tell them you've been naughty over here and ask them what they want us to do in terms of punishment."

"Y-yes m-ma-ma'am", I stuttered out.

"Good. Continue the introductions."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Kingley Shackbolt. I work at the Ministry."

"I'm Hermione Granger", I introduce myself.

"Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you."

"Ginny Weasley. Pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Gred-"

"And I'm Forge-"

"And we are the Weasley twins!"

"Hmm. I'm guessing you're Fred, and you're George", Annabeth deduced correctly.

"Bloody hell." They both say. "That usually works on everyone at least once. We even got Hermione a couple times."

"I was younger then. And that was first year. Remember, you set off a firework in my face on the train heading to Hogwarts for the first time."

"You boys set a firework off in her face!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I didn't do it!" George said.

"Fred!"

"She was about to start crying. I came upon her in an empty compartment beginning to cry because of the way others treated her. Ron and Harry included. I thought I'd help stop crying by distracting her."

"As mean and insensitive as it seemed to me in the moment, he is right, it did succeed in getting me to stop crying. And, remember all those pranks that you two were blamed for that you didn't do? The ones with muggle alarm clocks and all?"

"Yes."

"That was me."

"You're joking!"

"Seriosly Hermine? That was you? Of all people, you were the least I'd suspect!"

"Well Harry, that was the idea. And, it was Fred who inspired me. I'm still going to follow the rules as best as I can, though I'm no longer going to be goody goody Granger. No, if there's a rule I don't agree with, I'm going to break it. Just for it to be a slap in the face of the person who created it. As long as it's not Professor Dumbledore's, Sprout's, Flitwick's, or McGonnagall's."

"That's a surprise Hermione."

"Yes, well, I've had some bad influences at Hogwarts. You five especially."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry. I'm just joking. Seriously though, some rules have to be broken for the greater good. Anyways, finish the introductions."

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all. We hope we can be friends."

"Thanks Annabeth. I hope so too", I say in response.

_**A/N: Finally finished with this long one. Hope you guys liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey y'all. I know it's been a while since I posted. Here's a decent sized chapter to move the story along. It's not meant to be a long one, just long enough to catch the Order of the **_**_Phoenix up on events that could prove vital to the war effort. Hope y'all enjoy._**

_**Harry's POV:**_

Most of the transfer students seemed nice enough. Only Thalia and Clarisse seemed rude, and Coach Hedge was a bit crazy, but seemed like a nice guy. It was weird being called a cupcake though. Bet Dudley would like that. But then again, he'd probably try to eat me.

Anyways, Dumbledore took that moment to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone. We will be having a brief order meeting in the dining room. Dinner will be done soon after. The exchange students are welcome to join the meeting. And Molly, before you protest, it's just for this one meeting."

"Alright Dumbledore. If it's just this once, I guess there's no harm in it. Come along dears."

"Wow mate. Did you hear that? They are going to take part in the meeting, yet we're not allowed!"

"Ron, they probably have a good reason to attend the meeting. And besides, Professor Dumbledore said it was just for this one meeting."

"I guess you're right Hermione. I'd love to see what we could hear with Fred and George's extendable ears though."

"We've got some at your service", the twins say, smiles plastered on their faces.

"No, I'm not willing to get into trouble tonight. Let's just go upstairs and talk about the exchange students.

Meanwhile in the meeting...

_**Percy's POV:**_

So Professor Dumbledore calls for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Even though Chiron told me what they were, I didn't understand why they gave it that name. Anyways, after we all sat down, Dumbledore cast a locking spell on the doors as well as some other spells to prevent sound from travelling out of this room.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to give a warm welcome to our transfer students to the Order of the Phoenix. You all are only partial members of the order, but perhaps you are vitally important to our war effort. What information can you give us about who you are, your skills, and any information you have on our enemy."

"Well, as the leader of our group, we are not witches and wizzards, though we will be posing as such at Hogwarts. We are in fact, Demigods, and Professor Dumbledore was the only one of you who knew about us, after all, he's one as well. He's a son of Hecate, the Greek Goddess of magic, and his father was a wizzard. It's Hecate's powers that make him the most power person in the wizzarding world."

"Thanks for those kind words, Percy. Can you all elaborate on your godly parent and your skills?"

"Certainly. My father is Poseidon, God of the sea, horses, and Bringer of earthquakes. He's one of the Big Three, so he's very powerful. For my skills, I'm an expert at using a sword, I can control water, breath underwater, and talk to fish and horses. I can even create a mini hurricane in battle situations."

"That's impressive dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Your turn, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"My mother is Athena, Goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy. I don't have cool powers like Percy over here, but I am extremely smart, confident, and a strong decision maker. When it comes to planning battle strategies, you want me on your team."

"That is great Ms. Chase. You would be a great addition to our strategy planning team, if we had a team dedicated to such planning", Dumbledore said.

"My father is Zeus, God of the sky. He's the King of the Olympians. I am also the Lieutenant of Artemis, the maiden Goddess of the moon and the hunt. As such, the hunters are all girls and we all swear off of men and dating. We are a well trained fighting machine, and, if needed, I'm sure Lady Artemis will lead us into battle, even again this crazy evil wizzard. For my powers, I am able to conjure lightning and have it hit anything I want: monsters, or even my other enemies. I could even have lightning strike one of the Death Eaters dead. I also use a bow and arrows, as do the rest of the Hunters. We can pick monsters out from a distance."

"We will definitely let you know if we need the rest of the Hunters. Thank you Thalia."

"Your welcome, Professor."

"My father is Jupiter, Zeus' Roman form. I have the same power of control over lightning as Thalia, but I can also control wind, and that will help me fly."

"That's good to know, Jason."

"My mom is Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty. As far as special skills are concerned, I can tell when people are in love."

My father is Hades, God of the Underworld. I can control the shadows, use them to transport myself anywhere. It's called shadow travel. I can take other people as well. I can also talk to the dead and raise skeletons to fight for me."

"That's creepy, Nico, but I think your skills could be a big help to the order and help protect the Golden Trio, which would be Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Yes Professor. I will do what ever I have to do to protect them."

"Thank you, Nico."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore."

"My father is Pluto, the Roman form of Hades. I can control precious metals and gems, and attract them to me."

"My father is Mars, Roman form of Ares, God of war. I am also a legacy of Poseidon. I can shape shift and become any animal needed to survive or perform a task."

"My mother is Bellona, Roman Goddess of War. I am the Praetor of New Rome and I am a great leader and fighter."

"I am a Satyr. Half human, half goat. I can help plants grow."

"My father is Hephaestus, God of the forge, where a bunch of weapons are made, though my siblings and I make a lot of them as well in our spare time."

"My father is Apollo, God of the sun, music, poetry, healing, and archery. My best talent is healing."

"I'm the current Oracle of Delphi."

"Wow Rachel. That means that Professor Trelawney has competition."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Our father is Hermes, the messenger of the gods. We are master pranksters and thieves. You need something stolen from the enemy, we'll get it."

"My father is Ares, God of war. I have extreme strength, and a warriors' spirit. I don't quit in battle."

"I am also a Satyr, though I'm older than Mr. Underwood."

"That is great to know, thank you for sharing, students. Now, if you would, briefly tell us what you know about the dark lord."

"Well, I hate to drop a bombshell on you all, but he now has allies from our world. Kronos, who we defeated once, is back again. He has a massive army of horrible, blood thirsty monsters at his disposal, and they won't discriminate. They'll go after your students as they would us. Hermione may be more vulnerable than Harry or Ron because Hecate blessed her with magic, as well as several other students of yours. We are also in the middle of fighting a war against Gaia, the evil Earth mother, a Primodial being. Her giant children constantly harrass us. They've teamed up with the dark lord promising him immortality and the position of God of magic."

"This is very bad news. I assume you all will be there to help protect all of Hogwarts from these monsters?"

"Yes we will, Professor Dumbledore. Until we are able to find a way to close the doors of death, which will prevent the monsters from responing."

"Thank you. The meeting is ajurned."

_**A/N: Hey y'all. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have the next one up sometime soon.**_


	9. Author's Note: Story Rewrite

_**A:N:**_

_**To those who liked this story, I thank you giving it a read. To those who took offense to it for the reference to Trump, I do appologize that you took offense to it. The story was set in 2019, and therefore, Hermione had to inform Ron in this story because he asked. The fact that I said he's doing a good job in this story is my opinion, I'm allowed to have an opinion, as is everyone else. If you don't like it, oh well. Don't openly attack me or any other GOP supporters because we don't agree with you. (Referring to the idiot who crashed his van through the voter registration tent in Jacksonville FL). To the the idividual who sent the nasty comment telling me to kill myself, I accept the appoligy you sent soon after. The first comment was probably impulsive and probably out of anger and nothing else, and once you called down and realized this was fiction, you **_**_apologized and then tried to make sure I didn't actually do it. All I ask from hear on out is that you think before you act. That is considered online bulling and it could have caused someone to kill themselves if it was someone else. And to all of the Trump haters and extreme liberals, just be more tolerant and accepting that we have a different opinion. We are more tolerant to you all than you all are towards us (as a group, not to say there aren't any individuals within the extremist group that are tolerant of everyone). I'm just asking for peace. That's it._**

**_And, this is why I have decided to do a complete rewrite of this story from the beginning, without the reference to Trump. I'll take the current politics out of it all together in order to keep the peace._**


End file.
